


Thunderstruck

by Lush_Specimen



Series: Rodiclash Getting to Know You [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, dating app shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_Specimen/pseuds/Lush_Specimen
Summary: Looking to have a little fun, Rodimus signs up on the Scavenger's dating app posing as Thunderclash. His first match happens to be the actual Thunderclash using a different name since his was already taken.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock & Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Rodimus/Thunderclash, Thunderclash & Riptide
Series: Rodiclash Getting to Know You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797892
Comments: 234
Kudos: 242





	1. Mighty Mega Match

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a discussion in the Infinite Briefcases discord. There were so many good ideas that I had to write it. I never could pass up some sweet Rodiclash!
> 
> Yes, the title comes from AC/DC. I apologize for nothing!!

Rodimus screeched into the Lost Light’s new yoga studio in his alt mode, nearly knocking Drift out of his handstand as he skidded to an abrupt stop. 

“Hey!” He transformed with a smile 

“Hey yourself!” Drift laughed, launching himself up into an elegant twisting flip to land lightly in his feet. He offered a modest bow to Rodimus’ delighted applause. 

“Doing anything this weekend?” Rodimus asked. “Nautica read about a Festival of Lights taking place on a nearby planet. Mechanical based society celebrating something like the aurora borealis. There’ll be snacks, music and natural wonders! Sounds cool. Wanna check it out?” 

“Yeah! She told me all about it. I'm taking Ratty. You can come with.” 

“Ugh.” Rodimus piled up all the yoga mats and flopped dramatically on top of them. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” He pouted. “It’s just… I don’t be third wheeling around with you two again.” 

“You’re my best friend, not a ‘third wheel’.” Drift made the air quote motion with double twitch of his fingers. “We can all hang out together.” 

“Primus!” Rodimus snickered. “You’re doing ‘it’ too now. Just like Ratchet!” Making the air quote motion back at Drift. 

Drift’s face lit up bright pink, setting off his crimson designs. 

“It’s fine.” Rodimus flung his arm across his face. “You two go. Have a good time.” 

“Well.” Drift flopped down next to him. “If you don’t want to come with us, ask someone else.” 

“Like who?” Rodimus groaned. “And if you say Megatron, I’ll burst into flames and scorch all your yoga mats at once.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Drift gasped. 

Rodimus just peered around his arm and grinned. Sparks flashed across his spoiler. 

“Crankshaft.” Drift laughed and shoved the fiery speedster off of his makeshift nest. Rodimus rolled onto the floor and burst into laughter. “If you’re going to be difficult,” Drift reached across him and snatched his datapad, “Then try something new.” 

“New?” Rodimus sat up on the floor. 

“Check it out.” Drift handed his back his datapad with an unfamiliar app open. “It’s called Mighty Mega Match. The Scavengers designed it. They are surprisingly good at programming. Especially Misfire. I read all about the tech awards he’s won on his Autopedia entry. You fill out all your information. Then it compares your responses with other people and sends you a list of compatible matches.” 

“It’s a dating app?” Rodimus said flatly. “And I thought you had an interesting idea.” 

“You might be surprised.” Drift shrugged. “I mean, who would have ever thought me and Ratty-” 

“Everyone.” Rodimus cut him off and tossed a yoga mat at the immaculate white speedster. “Drift, everyone thought you’d get together. You had a crush on him forever.” 

“Maybe.” Drift blushed again, peeking out from under the mat that got caught on his finials. “But who knew he liked me too? Give it a try. It might be fun.” 

“Fine. If only to shut you up.” Rodimus scrolled through the profile application. “Whoa! These questions are way too personal. I’m not answering these.” 

“So what? Just make up a few answers.” 

“Great idea!” A mischievous light shone in Rodimus’ blue optics and his spoiler twitched. “I’ll make up the whole thing! It’ll be hilarious!” 

“Roddy. NO.” Drift narrowed his optics. 

“Roddy. YES!” Rodimus snickered. “Who should I be?” He opened up the image gallery on his datapad and scrolled through his pictures. 

“Um...?” Drift watched over his shoulder, mischief lighting his optics. “Why do have so many pictures of Thunderclash?” 

“WHAT?! NO! I do NOT!!” Rodimus face lit up bright pink, denying rows of candid shots of the greatest Autobot of all time. 

“Is that so?” Drift canted his finials back, grin growing wolfish. “Looks like a lot to me.” 

“He’s- He’s a member of my crew! Why shouldn’t I have pictures? I gotta keep track of everyone! Besides, I’m not immune to the charms of a stunning paint job!” Rodimus stammered. “You know what? I’m gonna sign up as Thunderclash.” 

“I dunno, Roddy.” Drift chewed his bottom lip. “That doesn’t seem right. Someone’s feelings could get hurt.” 

“It’ll be fine.” Rodimus rolled his optics. “Nobody really takes these things seriously anyway. I’ll have a few laughs, then delete it. No harm done. Now. Let me select the stupidest, hottest pic to use in ‘Thunderclash’s’ profile.” 

**Meanwhile at Swerve's...**

“Maybe I should ask him? For real this time.” Thunderclash moped, poking at his glass full of engex fizz watching the bubbles burst on the drink’s surface. 

“Clash,” Riptide sighed from the depth of his spark. “How many times have we had this conversation?” 

“Dunno.” Thunderclash winced. “Have you been keeping count?” 

“Pfft! Me?! No! That would require numbers.” Riptide laughed. “But it feels like a lot. Like every single time we come across some unique planet or event. You get all nervous about asking Rodimus to go with you then you never go through with it.” 

“That’s because he’s so amazing!” Thunderclash thumped his head onto the table. “Look at everything he’s done. All the wonderful things that he’s accomplished. Not matter how hard things get, he always tries his best. He-” 

“As much as I’d love to hear all about how wonderful Rodimus is, AGAIN, you know who’d like to hear it even more?” Riptide gripped Thunderclash’s massive shoulder. 

“Who?” Thunderclash looked up hopefully. 

“Rodimus!” He exclaimed with a shark tooth grin. 

“I- I couldn’t possibly-” Thunderclash blushed so fiercely the pink glow reflected off Riptide’s polished nautical features casting them both in a rosy light. 

“Come on, buddy! You can do it!” Riptide jostled him by the shoulders. “Remember when I first taught you how to surf? You didn’t think you could do that either. But now look at you, carving that curl.” 

Riptide held up his datapad displaying the photographic evidence from their last surfing trip. Through sheer determination, Thunderclash had finally gotten the hang of balancing his massive frame on the custom long board Riptide made for him. He beamed brightly, vibrant rainbow paintwork glittering against the backdrop of a rolling cerulean sea. 

“That’s different.” 

“No, it’s not. It’s all about taking a chance. With surfing, there’s always a chance of totally wiping out. It’s part of what makes it so fun. Same thing with Rodimus.” 

“But he’s so incredible. He deserves someone so much better than a broken-down bot like me.” 

“Don’t start that scrap about your damaged spark. You’ve still got plenty to offer, believe me. Besides, the only thing Rodimus deserves is the chance to choose for himself.” 

“Why are you always right?” Thunderclash moaned. 

“Really?!” Riptide squeaked. “You think I’m always right?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then listen to me for once!” Riptide threw his hands in the air. 

“Ahh! I can’t. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Then practice with me. Pretend I’m Rodimus and ask me to go to the festival with you.” 

“It won’t work,” Thunderclash pouted. “We’re mutiny buddies. I can talk to you about anything.” 

“Hmm... So we need some strangers for you to talk to...” Riptide pondered the situation. His golden optics flared. “I know! We can use the Scavengers' new dating app!” 

“The what?!” Thunderclash gasped, sitting bolt upright. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Riptide tapped away at his datapad. “We’ll make a quick profile. You can chat with a few matches as practice for talking to Rodimus. Then we’ll delete it! No big deal! Nobody takes these things too seriously.” 

“That seems a little dishonest.” 

“It’s the internet.” Riptide shrugged. “Everything’s a little dishonest.” 

“I dunno...” 

“Relax, Clash. It’s fine. Almost ready.” Riptide glanced up from his datapad and cocked his head to one side. “Huh? Did you ever set up a profile before?” 

Thunderclash shook his head. 

“Weird. It says the name ‘Thunderclash’ already exists. Whatever. I’ll just make up something else.” 

**Over in the Yoga Studio...**

“Hey Drift!” Rodimus called as his datapad chirped an alert. “Looks like ‘Thunderclash’ already got a match!” 

“Already? That was fast.” Drift leaned over his shoulder. 

“What did you expect?” Rodimus huffed. “Everybody wants a piece of the greatest Autobot of all time.” 

“Radical Surfer Boi?!” Drift snickered, playfully cuffing his shoulder. “Roddy, are you sure you didn’t set up a profile already? Did you just match yourself with ‘Thunderclash’?” 

“No way!” Rodimus snorted. “That’s not me. I surf meteors not waves. Let’s check him out! That’s obviously not his real name and his profile pic is just the beach. Dummy. Doesn’t he know how this is supposed to work?” 

“You’re one to talk.” Drift rolled his optics. 

**Back at Swerve’s…**

“Dude!” Riptide beamed triumphantly. Thunderclash buried his face in his hands, blushing furiously. “We already got a match!” His smile quickly faded. “Uh-oh. Not cool.” 

“What?” Thunderclash tentatively peered through his fingers. “What’s not cool?” 

“Check it out, big bot.” Riptide handed him his datapad and shook his head. “Your first match is someone pretending to be you.” 

“WHAT?!” Thunderclash sat up and snatched the datapad. Sure enough, his match appeared as ‘Thunderclash’ with the tag line ‘Better than you.’ The profile pic showed him smiling, rainbow armor sparkling with multi-hued lights. It reminded Thunderclash of the fireworks show that Rodimus organized to celebrate their arrival in the new universe. “That doesn’t even look like me.” 

“Clash.” Riptide glared at him. “Are you serious? That is totally you!” 

“No way!” Thunderclash squinted at the picture. “This bot is way more handsome. Look at him. He’s stunning.” 

“Primus!” Riptide giggled. “I look at you all the time. Trust me. That’s actually how you look. Nevermind. I should just report this to Crankcase. He’ll deactivate their account.” 

“Wait a minute.” Thunderclash stared at the tiny screen held him his large cobalt hands. “You said he came up as a match for me. Maybe I should message him. We started this endeavor to get me some practice talking to someone.” 

“Are you sure?” Riptide raised a brow ridge. “It’s kinda weird. Like you’re trying to date yourself.” 

“No, it’s not!” Thunderclash laughed. “I’m just curious. Who would want to pretend to be me?” 

“Who wouldn’t?” Riptide muttered, rolling his optics. 

“What?” 

“Nothing!” Riptide waved his hands. His chronometer beeped. “Scrap! I gotta go! I promised Rewind that I’d help make the snacks for the next movie night. Have fun chatting with yourself! Call me right away if it gets creepy and I’ll get rid of him. Crankcase loves kicking people out of things. Especially when they deserve it. He takes his modding duties very seriously. See ya!” 

**In the Yoga Studio...**

“Oh damn!” Rodimus’ datapad chirped. “He messaged me! That was really fast.” 

“All he said was ‘Hi’.” Drift folded his arms, clearly unimpressed. 

“I gotta reply!” Rodimus snickered. He sent a quick ‘Hi’ message back. 

“Rodimus.” Although Drift didn’t say anything else but his name, Rodimus could hear the warning in his tone, like a knife blade against his throat. 

“Relax! I’ll be nice.” Rodimus rolled his optics. “I’m not a monster.” 

“A gremlin is a kind of monster.” 

“But a cute loveable kind.” Rodimus winked. 

“Look. You shouldn’t-” A knock at the door interrupted Drift’s train of thought. 

“Go on. Don’t you have a mediation class to teach now.” Rodimus shooed him towards the door. 

“I do.” Drift sighed. “You can stay and torment Surfer Boi in the corner if you want, but we’ll need a few of the mats back. Just promise you won’t push things too far.” 

“Yeah. Yeah. It’ll be fine.” Rodimus waved off his concern. Selecting a few of the plushest yoga mats, he dragged them to the far corner of the room and abandoned the rest for Drift’s students. He settled into his makeshift blanket pile with a wicked grin on his face. His datapad pinged another message alert and he quickly set it to vibrate so as not to disturb Drift’s class. 

::How are you?:: 

Rodimus rolled his optics. Really? Dating apps are supposed to be flirty stupid fun but Surfer Boi was earnestly polite. Didn’t he understand how to play this game? He quickly thought up a few super obnoxious and innuendo laden responses. 

While still deciding which one would sound funniest coming from ‘Thunderclash’, he took a moment to watch Drift’s students arrive. Spinister tugging along a visibly nervous Fort Max, tank treads twitching, Lotty and Nautica arm in arm, giggling at some private joke, Cyclonus and Tailgate followed by Whirl, his scraplets tagging along in the form of a crimson turbofox perched on his shoulder. Everyone looked so happy. 

Rodimus smiled even as his spark ached. Everyone was happy and they deserved it. All he ever really wanted was to make a good life for his crew. And he had. He worked so hard to keep them safe and give them all a home. It filled his spark with joy. He cared so much about each and every one of them, but... He wondered. Did any of them, other than Drift, really care about him? 

Searching for a distraction, he read Radical Surfer Boi’s profile. 

::I recently learned to surf and I love it so much that I wonder why it took me so long to try. I’m taking it as the inspiration to be bolder in pursuing my dreams. I love to travel and have been to many interesting places. Most of them by accident because I have terrible navigation skills!:: 

::If you’d like to know more, message me! Even if it’s a total wipeout, at least we’ll have fun taking the chance!:: 

The poor lugnut sounded kinda sweet, maybe a little stupid, but sweet. Probably thought he hit the jackpot getting matched with the one and only Thunderclash. Too bad what he actually got was a cheap imitation. Spoiler drooping, Rodimus sighed. The real Thunderclash would probably know exactly what to say. 

Looking up at Drift organizing his enthusiastic students into orderly rows, Rodimus slouched a little lower. He contemplated deleting the app. It was supposed to be fun, but he already felt kinda bad about the whole thing. He reread Surfer Boi’s profile. Surfing and exploring, huh? Sounds like fun... 

Hmm... Maybe he was going about it the wrong way. Since he was pretending to be Thunderclash, he could say anything he wants. Originally, he planned on spouting the crudest and most ridiculous one-liners possible, but what if he went the opposite direction. What if he played it brutally honest? No one would know. He wouldn’t have to be Co-Captain Rodimus, forever confident and ready for action. He could be vulnerable, insecure, anxious, all the things that he kept buried deep inside. None the wiser, Surfer Boi would just think it was Thunderclash. He threw caution to the wind and typed his reply. 

>>Lonely. How about you?<<

::Is it weird if I say the same?:: 

Rodimus blinked. He wasn’t expecting that. Especially from someone who thinks that he’s talking to Thunderclash. 

>>No. I don’t think so. I mean, we’re both using a dating app :)<<

::Touché. But, I was serious when I asked. You feel how you feel. Do you want to talk about it?:: 

>>I kinda do?? This probably isn’t what you expected.<<

::Honestly, I didn’t know what to expect.:: 

Come on, Surfer Boi! Rodimus groaned. It’s supposed to be Thunderclash. Everyone expects him to be amazing all the time. Rodimus poured his messiest feelings right out into the open yet Surfer Boi didn’t seem the least bit bothered by it. No point in stopping now. 

>>It’s like this... I care about so many people, but I’m not sure that anyone really cares about me. Sometimes it feels like there’s no one I can talk to. It’s probably selfish. It shouldn’t matter how they feel about me, as long as they’re safe and happy. But it still kinda bothers me even though it shouldn’t??<<

As soon as he hit send, Rodimus cringed. He couldn’t believe he just put those feelings out there to someone else. Poor Surfer Boi is going to think Thunderclash is pathetic. Still, it felt kinda good to say it. 

::They are your feelings. It’s not selfish to have them. Even though it hurts, sometimes it helps to talk about them.:: 

Rodimus stared at his screen. Surfer Boi made valid point. Talking might help. He should probably be in therapy not on a dating app, but life’s not perfect. 

Is he really going to do this? Is he really going to bare his spark to some poor fool who thinks he’s chatting with Thunderclash? That’s probably the only reason Surfer Boi hasn’t bailed yet. He thinks he’s got the greatest Autobot of all time on the line. Rodimus shrugged. Since Surfer Boi thinks he’s talking to Thunderclash, Rodimus didn’t have anything to lose. 

With Drift’s explanation of his latest mediation lesson droning in his audials like a comforting white noise, Rodimus settled into a lengthy conversation with Surfer Boi. 

>>I feel like no one actually knows me. Based on my past actions, people have a certain idea of what I’m like and I often lean into that. I guess that’s on me, but it’s easy to play the role people expect. But sometimes, it feels like hiding behind a mask.<<

Rodimus grimaced at the irony of that sentiment. Here he was, being completely honest for once but only because the person he was talking to thought he was someone else. 

::I know the feeling, or at least something similar. Due to my position, many people feel like they know me, but few actually do. Nobody wants to look past their own ideas of what I should be to see what I truly am. If they did, they would surely be disappointed.:: 

>>Aww. Don’t say that. I’m not disappointed at all. I didn’t expect anyone to ever understand that but I think you get it. You know, a lot of people use these apps to just fool around, but you seem pretty sincere. What exactly are you looking for?<<

::Full disclosure, I only signed up because my friend insisted that I need practice talking to people.:: 

Rodimus chuckled. Who freely admits to something so embarrassing? Especially if you’re trying to bag a bot like Thunderclash. He was contemplating his response when a poke on his forehead nearly scared him out of his armor. 

“AHHH!!” Rodimus flailed. 

“Whoa! Easy there.” Drift held up his hands. “I said we’re finished.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” Rodimus cast a glance around the empty room. When did everyone else leave? “Didn’t hear you before.” 

“Pretty absorbed in that conversation, are you?” Drift leaned over Rodimus’ datapad. 

“Hey!” The speedster protectively clutched the datapad to his chest. 

Drift narrowed his optics. This time he didn’t even need to say anything for Rodimus to feel the drawn swords. How does he do that?! 

“Chill out. I’m not torturing Surfer Boi. I actually...” Rodimus hunched his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. “I think I might like him.” 

“Really?!” Drift’s finials perked up. “I’m just going to grab some fuel. Come along and tell me all about him.” 

“Alright. Lemme just sign off.” 

>>Sorry! Something just came up. I have to go.<<

:: … That’s ok.:: 

::I really enjoyed talking with you. May I message you again, later?:: 

Rodimus snickered. ‘May I?’ It was so adorably considerate. 

>>Sure. I’d like that.<<

::Thank you! Look forward to talking to you again. Have a nice day!:: 

**Later, At Swerve’s...**

“Wow.” Drift set his empty energon mug down on the counter. “Just wow.” Having read through the entire conversation with Radical Surfer Boi, he handed the datapad back to Rodimus. “He does seem nice though.” 

“I know right.” Rodimus took a sip of the energon that he slowly nursed while Drift read. 

“Let me get this straight.” Drift leaned on the table and templed his fingers. “You thought the questions about your hobbies were too personal so you lied about your entire identity and totally opened your spark to some stranger.” Drift shook his head. 

“Yeah.” Rodimus took another sip. “I kinda went off the rails. I thought as long as Surfer Boi thinks he’s talking to Thunderclash, I could say anything. It was supposed to be silly but... I guess... I dunno... It got kinda real.” 

“It was my idea. I feel responsible.” 

“Don’t.” Rodimus huffed. “I’m the one that thought it’s be funny to impersonate Thunderclash.” 

“Speaking of the bot in question,” Drift whispered, gesturing over his shoulder. “Check out who’s in the corner booth.” 

Sure enough, the greatest Autobot of all time occupied the far corner of Swerve’s bar. He propped his head up with his elbows on the table and stared blankly at his datapad. Thunderclash always chose to sit in the corners so his large frame didn’t get in anyone else’s way. Rodimus found that level of consideration simultaneously sweet and infuriating. 

“I saw.” Rodimus groaned. 

“He looks distraught. Maybe you should go talk to him?” Drift’s blue optics shone. 

“NO WAY!” Rodimus hissed, slight blush coloring his cheeks. “He’s too perfect. I can’t talk to HIM!” 

“But it’s okay to talk AS him?” Drift elbowed him. 

“No. I guess it really isn’t.” Rodimus thumped his head on the counter and mumbled, “I’m a disaster.” 

“A beautiful disaster.” Drift offered with a pat on the back. 

“Not helping.” Rodimus muttered, giggling when Drift hit a ticklish panel. 

“So. What are you gonna do?” 

“Hope he doesn’t message back?” Rodimus smiled weakly. 

**In the Corner Booth...**

Thunderclash smiled dreamily as he watched Rodimus and Drift pay their tab and leave. Riptide was right. He should just go talk to the fiery speedster. If he learned to surf, he could do anything. But right now, he had other problems. 

He returned his attention to his datapad. Why would someone impersonate him? He didn’t know what to expect when he first started messaging the bot whom Riptide had dubbed Phoneyclash. Riptide figured someone was trying to use Thunderclash’s image to have a little fun and not get too serious. 

But when he started talking to him, they had a surprisingly candid conversation. Phoneyclash even offered instant support when Thunderclash expressed his doubts about disappointing people. Although he couldn’t decipher his motives, he kinda liked him. And he was getting practice talking to people. Thunderclash shrugged and sent a few more messages.


	2. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Drift's reservations, Rodimus continues to message Surfer Boi under his fake Thunderclash account. As they chat under secret identities, Rodimus and Thunderclash discover that they have a great dynamic and a lot in common. What could possibly go wrong???

**Later in Rodimus’ Quarters...**

Rodimus flopped heavily on his berth and pulled out his datapad. Unsure of what to do with the mess he made with Surfer Boi, he refused to look at it during the rest of the day. Now was the moment of truth. He tapped open the app. 

Three new messages! YES!! 

His spark spun a little faster. Sure, he told Drift that he hoped Surfer Boi would simply disappear, but he’d have been secretly disappointed if he did. 

::Hello again!:: 

::I hope you don’t mind me messaging you. I enjoyed our conversation earlier and would like another opportunity to talk.:: 

::I told you why I signed up for the app. I was wondering, if it’s not too personal, why did you sign up?:: 

Rodimus shook his head. Surfer Boi was so polite. He wondered what really prompted him to message again. Was it really their previous conversation or the super-hot image of Thunderclash at the fireworks display that he used as a profile pic? 

>>Hi!<<

>>It’s okay. I was actually looking forward to talking to you.<<

>>To answer your question, I initially signed up because I thought it’d be fun. But when you caught me off guard when you asked how I was feeling.<<

::I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.:: 

Rodimus’ circuits locked up. That was fast. Surfer Boi must’ve been waiting for his response. 

>>Don’t apologize! I wasn’t uncomfortable, just surprised. I had several stupid responses ready for my first match, but none of them seemed right. For once, I wanted to honestly answer that question. And it felt really good. Thanks for listening.<<

::You’re welcome!:: 

Rodimus snorted. The polite formality is going to kill him. It was far too consistent to be an act. 

::While we’re on the topic of ‘feeling good’… :: 

Rodimus rolled his optics. Here comes the flirtatious innuendo he was expecting. Maybe Surfer Boi wasn’t so special after all. 

::What kind of hobbies do you have? You know, the things that you love to do? I put surfing in my profile, but yours just says ‘being great’.:: 

::Just curious.:: 

Hobbies?! Seriously?! Rodimus dragged his hand down his face. Oh no. Surfer Boi is just too cute. How can someone be that innocent? 

>>Well...<<

>>Funny you should ask, but I enjoy surfing too!<<

::Really?! That’s amazing!! I’ve only just started learning, but I love it! Although, I usually spend more time in the water than on my board! The first time I managed to stay on the board and ride the entire wave?! I didn’t know I could feel that happy!! I’m just lucky that I have such a good teacher!:: 

>>It is a lot fun! Although, I’ve never been surfing in water. If you love the rush of riding the waves, imagine the pure thrill of catching the perfect meteor!<<

::Wait... Not waves, but meteors?! The flaming rocks that streak through space?! You can surf those???:: 

>>Sure can!<<

::WHOA!! Awesome! What’s that even like?:: 

>>Think of the happiest that you’ve ever been and multiple it by a hundred. The vastness of space opens before you as you carve the flaming tail of a racing meteor. Countless stars sparkling against the void. It’s just you, your board and infinite freedom.<<

::Wow!! That’s incredible! What a beautiful description! YOU are amazing!!:: 

Rodimus’ cheeks warmed. He reminded himself that Surfer Boi only said that because he thinks that he’s talking to the hottest bot ever. Of course anyone would say Thunderclash is amazing. 

>>Nah. It’s nothing special. It’s easy.<<

::Just because something comes easily to you, does not mean it has no value. You find it effortless because you love it, and that is why it is your gift.:: 

Rodimus stared at his screen. Tears welled up in his optics. He highlighted and saved that message. How many times did people disparage his meteor surfing? That fact that everyone thinks it’s a stupid hobby made him a little embarrassed to talk about it, but he was really good at it. More than that, he simply loved doing it. To have Surfer Boi support and validate one of his favorite things hit him hard. 

>>...Thank you<<

Rodimus reread Surfer Boi’s last message. He rubbed his tears away with the heel of his palm. 

::?:: 

::For what?:: 

>>For saying that. And for not making fun of my ridiculous hobby. It means a lot.<<

::Oh! You’re welcome, but don’t call something that you love ridiculous!! It brings you joy!!:: 

::I can’t take credit for that quote though. I read it in a super cute book called “The Tea Dragon Festival” and it really hit home for me. I also tend to think that things that I do are unimportant because I find them easy. When I read that, I felt personally called out and cried all over my datapad. I think about that passage all the time.:: 

Really? Read it in a book about cute dragons?! Rodimus huffed. It would have been so easy for Surfer Boi to just take credit for those amazing words, especially after Rodimus admitted to liking them, but he didn’t. He freely gave credit to their source. Plus Surfer Boi admitted to crying too, so Rodimus didn’t feel so bad about getting all emotional. 

>>Well. Thank you for sharing it with me. Now I’ll always think about it too.<

::Glad to be of help! I read a lot and I’ve memorized lots of my favorite passages.:: 

>>Reading? Does that count as a hobby too?<<

::I guess it does! Although I started reading out of necessity.:: 

>>When is it ever necessary to read?<<

:: … When you can’t do anything else...:: 

:: ...I hope you won’t think any less of me, but I have some serious health issues caused by a war injury. Things used to be pretty bad. I learned to deal with the pain, but many times I couldn’t get out of the medibay no matter how hard I tried. So I started reading.:: 

::I recently experienced a healing that was nothing short of miraculous, for which I am eternally grateful. Although I can do so much more than I used to, the scars still cause me trouble. I do my best, but I’ll always be a bit broken...:: 

Rodimus’ spark clenched in his chest. It sounded like Surfer Boi was apologizing for being injured. His protective streak flared to life. No one should ever be made to feel somehow less-than for any reason. 

>>Why would I think less of you?! You are NOT broken, you are a survivor!! You never gave up even if all you could do was read! It takes courage to carry on through pain and suffering. Especially to pursue things you love like surfing and traveling when dealt a bad hand in the life department.<<

>>I don’t read that much, but I remember a song that said “the only way out is through.” And you did it! You went through some terrible things and came out on the other side. It takes more bravery that most people realize. Believe me, I speak from experience. You are strong!! Don’t let anybody ever tell you different.<<

::Wow.:: 

::I- I don’t know what to say. Most of the time, when I bring that stuff up, people just brush it off. Thank you. That was beautiful.:: 

>>No problem! I really mean it!<<

::Oh Primus!!! I’m so sorry, but I totally lost track of time!! I’m supposed to be somewhere right now!:: 

>>Better go! Don’t want to be late. : ) <<

::I’d like to talk to you again.:: 

>>Me too! I’ll message you tomorrow!<<

Rodimus closed the app and set his datapad on recharge. So much for breaking it off with Surfer Boi before things got too complicated. 

**At Rewind’s Movie Night...**

Thunderclash staked out his usual spot in the far corner so as not to block anyone’s view. He waved Riptide over. The shark bot enthusiastically bounded across the crowded room with an armful of snacks just as the night’s feature film began. 

“Hey, big bot!” Riptide beamed. “Guess what! As thanks for helping with the snacks, Rewind let me pick the first movie!” 

“Is it ‘Moana’ again?” Thunderclash grinned. Given the choice out of the tens of thousands of movies in Rewind’s personal stash, Riptide always picked either ‘Moana’ or one of the Sharktopus movies. They’ve seen ‘Moana’ so many times, they memorized all the songs. 

“It IS ‘Moana’ again!” Riptide squealed, vibrating with excitement. 

“What can I say except, you’re welcome! You’re welcome!” Thunderclash started singing their favorite song from the movie, terribly offkey. 

“No need to pray, it’s okay! You’re welcome! You’re welcome!” Riptide belted out his line with far more gusto and greater musicality. 

Rewind shooshed them both before Riptide could continue the rest of the song. No matter. They would sing along with Maui when the time came. Once Cyclonus and Tailgate joined in, no one could stop them! 

“Sorry!” He lowered his tone and settled in next to Thunderclash. “Check out all the great junk we made!” Riptide proudly spread out a tantalizing array of energon goodies. 

“Those all look amazing!” Thunderclash’s magenta optics sparkled. He picked a multicolored cube and popped it into his mouth. He melted like the sweet confection. “Primus! That is sooo good! You’re really talented.” 

“Thanks!” Riptide beamed. “Rewind’s a great teacher. He has so many interesting recipes to try.” 

Riptide stuffed a handful of blue candies into his mouth. “How goes things with Phoneyclash?” He chomped away, words muffled by all the candy. “Did he own up to stealing your identity yet?” 

“Not yet.” Thunderclash rolled his optics. “I think he’s been fairly honest otherwise. We’ve had some pretty interesting conversations.” 

“How could someone be honest while pretending to be someone else?” Riptide munched more candies. “That’s like a pun or something.” 

“I don’t think that’s the right word.” Thunderclash chuckled. “Regardless, I rather enjoy talking to him. Today, I vaguely mentioned my spark trouble-” 

“Come on, Clash!” Riptide whipped an energon goodie at him which bounced off his helm. Thunderclash caught it before it hit the floor. “How many times do I have to tell you?! Your injury is NOT your defining trait!” 

“I know,” Thunderclash sighed. He held up the energon goodie, admiring the light shimmering through its translucent sweetness. “Phoneyclash said the same thing, in so many words. He listened and was very supportive. Adamantly, in fact. It actually meant a lot to me.” 

“Hmm...” Riptide pondered this latest development. “I can’t argue with that. Identity theft aside, maybe Phoneyclash isn’t all bad.” 

“Maybe.” Thunderclash smiled. “It’s weird, but I kinda like him.” 

“You’re right.” Riptide nodded sagely, mouth full of snacks. “That is weird.” 

Thunderclash burst into loud laughter. He clamped his hands over his mouth when half of the room turned around to glare at them while the other half hissed “SHHH!” 

**Night Shift on the Bridge...**

Rodimus flopped down sideways on the captain’s chair. He switched with Megatron for the night shift so his co-captain could host an after-hours poetry reading session at Swerve’s. Poetry! Rodimus shivered. He was glad to be on duty so he didn’t have to make up an excuse not to attend. 

He absentmindedly kicked his feet over the armrest, stifling in the late-night calm. There was nothing to do! Every single monitor hummed along, completely normal. Nothing showed up on any scanners, not even the soft blip of a solitary comet. How was he supposed to focus if there was nothing to focus on? 

Since the bridge was literally dead, he switched on his datapad. Despite Drift’s reservations, he had continued talking to Surfer Boi under his fake Thunderclash account for the past few days. What was the harm in just talking? So what if Surfer Boi still thought he was Thunderclash? 

>>Up late tonight?<<

::Yeah. Just reading.:: 

Yes! Surfer Boi was still awake! Night shift on the bridge might be mind-numbingly boring, but at least he won’t be lonely. 

>>More inspirational dragon stories?<<

::Not tonight! But I can lend you some if you’re interested. The Tea Dragon stories are so cute!:: 

Smiling, Rodimus might just take him up on his offer. He recalled that quote that Surfer Boi shared with him the other day. His optics teared up a little. 

::Right now, I’m reading over some maps. My friend wants to plan another surfing trip. To compensate for my atrocious navigational skills, I like to review the whole route before we go. I’ll still probably get lost, but if I study, I might be able to get unlost in a reasonable amount of time.:: 

Rodimus snickered. He pictured a bot aimlessly wandering around, surf board in hand unable to find the beach. Adorable! Trying to create a mental image of a lost Surfer Boi, Rodimus realized that he had no idea of what he might look like. His ocean landscape profile pic offered no clues at all, not even a shadow on the sand. 

>>Sounds like fun!<<

::I hope so! I’m really excited! Hopefully I can manage to log more time on my board than in the water this trip! We’re planning to go sometime after the Festival of Lights this weekend. I’d really like to attend the festival too but my friend is busy. If I go alone, I’ll just get lost.:: 

>>Hey! I want to check out the festival too and I’m aces at navigation! You wanna go with?<<

:: ? :: 

:: … Are you asking if I want to meet you? ...In person?:: 

Rodimus optics flared and his spark stopped in his chest. Oh Primus!! What had he done?! 

He turned off his datapad and leapt to his feet. So much for an uneventful evening! Now he had a proper five alarm emergency!! 

“Blaster!” Rodimus shouted. 

“Yeah?” The red and yellow bot sleepily responded without bothering get up from his favorite nap spot behind the communications console. 

“I need to handle something!” Rodimus yelled, already sprinting towards the door. “You got the watch! If anything important happens, comm me right away!” 

“Whatever, sir.” Blaster yawned, stretched and settled back down. “You got it.” 

As soon as the bridge doors hissed shut behind him, Rodimus transformed and raced down the hall. If Mags catches him, he’ll get a citation for excess noise during quiet time. He gunned his engines, speeding recklessly towards Drift’s hab suite. Given the circumstances, that’s a risk that he’s willing to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but include some of my favorite pop culture things! Moana is the best new disney princess. I love her!!
> 
> If you've never read the Tea Dragon books by Katie O'Neill, I highly recommend them. They are so soft and gentle and will hit you with unexpected feels. I have a copy of the page that Thunderclash quotes hanging on my mirror.
> 
> On the complete opposite end of the spectrum is "Sharktopus", which is totally a real thing. That's right!! It's the stupidest movie ever and it even has several sequels!! "Sharktopus vs Whalewolf" would be the best bad movie ever except "2Lava2Lantula" exists.


	3. Late Night Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally asking Surfer Boi out posing as Thunderclash, Rodimus races to Drift for help.
> 
> Meanwhile, Thunderclash wanders the halls of the Lost Light, looking for Riptide, unsure what to do with an invitation from "himself" to attend the festival.

**Drift’s Quarters in the Middle of the Night...**

Rodimus raced through the long hallways, tires squealing as he skidded around the tight corners. White smoke billowed from his wheels, streaking black rubber across the floor in his wake. Too bad he didn’t clock the time when he left the bridge because he probably set a new speed record. 

He screeched to a dead stop at Drift’s door. Instantly transforming, he punched in the security code. Drift has a thing about always keeping his door locked but gave Rodimus the code “for emergencies”. Despite the way his spark spun erratically in his chest, Rodimus snickered as he pictured Drift making Ratchet’s patented air quotes when he gave him the number. 

As soon as the lock opened, Rodimus whirled inside, slammed the door behind him and leaned back against it. 

“DRIFT!!” He shouted in the darkened room. “I’m in trouble!” 

Instantly, Drift sprang up over the back of his couch, two swords drawn. 

“I’ve got your back, Roddy!” He growled, tensing into a fighting stance. “What’s the trouble?” 

“Me.” Rodimus winced, hunching his shoulders. “I’m the trouble.” 

“So?” Drift narrowed his optics, straightening up slightly. “Not a two-sword situation?” 

“Not even a one-sword situation.” Rodimus grinned sheepishly. “Sorry for freaking you out.” 

Drift sighed, all the tension bleeding out of his plating. He sheathed his swords. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?” 

“Ugh! I made a mess of things!” Rodimus groaned. He hopped over the back of the couch. CRASH! And landed on Ratchet’s windshield. 

“Watch it!” The medic grumbled. 

“AHHH!” Rodimus yelped when Ratchet easily lifted him off of himself with one hand. It’s so easy to forget the medic’s absurd strength. “What are you doing here?!” 

“I LIVE here!” Ratchet rolled his optics. He sat up and set Rodimus down on the couch next to him. 

Drift giggled and launched into formal introductions. “Rodimus! Perhaps you never met my conjunx, Ratchet? Ratchet this is Rodimus, my amica. Rodimus, Ratchet. Ratchet, Rodimus!” 

“Pleased to meet you!” Ratchet chuckled, playing along with Drift. “To what do we owe this unexpected visit?” Their little game was so stupid-cute that Rodimus almost forgot that he barged into their hab suite in the middle of the night with zero warning. 

“Sweet Solus Prime!!” Rodimus’ face lit up bright pink. He must have interrupted something! “I am SO sorry!! I should go!!!” He prepared to bolt right back out the door. 

“Relax, kid.” Ratchet laid a steady hand on his twitching armor, fixing him in place. “It’s okay. What’s got you so upset?” 

Rodimus’ wide blue optics darted between Drift and Ratchet. 

“Roddy...” Drift folded his arms. Rodimus’ vent fans hitched. Scrap! Drift was doing the unspoken warning thing again. 

“I- Um- It's-” Rodimus stammered. He cast his optics on the floor and chewed his bottom lip. 

Drift rolled his optics. “Look. I can ask Ratty to leave. Then we can talk. But when he comes back, I’m going to tell him everything anyway. Alternately, you can just tell the both of us what’s bothering you right now.” 

“Fine.” Rodimus’ spoiler drooped. “It’s Surfer Boi. I kinda sorta asked him to go to the Festival of Lights.” 

“WHAT?! Rodimus!?” Drift gasped. “How could you?!” 

“We were talking again and the festival came up and he said that he wanted to go and I said that I wanted to go and then I invited him to go with me.” Rodimus ran through the whole thing as quickly as possible in one long unbroken sentence. “It seemed logical at the time.” 

“Who’s Surfer Boi?” Ratchet raised a brow. 

Rodimus and Drift stared at each other. 

“Well...” Drift winced. “You see-” 

“No.” Rodimus cut him off with a resigned wave. “It’s my mess. I’ll come clean. It’s like this...” 

**Wandering the Halls of the Lost Light...**

Thunderclash stared at his datapad. As soon as Phoneyclash asked him to go to the Festival of Lights, he ran off in search of Riptide. When he wasn’t in his room, Thunderclash headed for the oil reservoir. Sometimes Riptide enjoyed a late-night swim. 

Following the simple map that Riptide had drawn him, Thunderclash only made a few wrong turns before finding his way. He probably wouldn’t have gotten lost at all if he didn’t keep stopping to check his datapad for messages. 

Finally arriving at the oil reservoir, Thunderclash sat down on the edge of the pool and waited. Still no new messages. 

SPLASH! Riptide leapt out of the oil like one of the aquatic creatures that they often encounter while surfing. Thunderclash marveled about how he could spin his large frame with such fluidity and grace. When Riptide jumped again, twirling into an artful dive, Thunderclash burst into applause. Noticing his audience, Riptide waved and paddled to the edge of the pool. 

“What’s up, big bot?” He flashed a shark tooth grin. “Fancy a midnight dip?” 

“Not tonight.” Thunderclash laughed. He held up his datapad. “I have a situation with Phoneyclash.” 

“Did he get creepy?!” Riptide vaulted out of the pool, narrowing his golden optics. His angular plating flared. 

“Nope.” Thunderclash shook his head. “Weirder. He asked me to go to the Festival of Lights with him.” 

“He asked you out?! As Thunderclash?!” Riptide shook off the oil and flopped down next to Thunderclash. “How’s he gonna pull that one off?” 

“Dunno.” Thunderclash fidgeted with his datapad, turning it over and over in his hands. “What if someone calls and asks me to go meet Surfer Boi in their place?” 

“Relax, Clash!” Riptide thumped his shoulder. “No one is that ridiculous.” 

**Back In Drift’s Quarters...**

“Well, that’s the whole story.” Rodimus sighed. “I guess the only thing to do now is call Thunderclash and ask if he could go meet Surfer Boi in my place.” 

“WHAT?!” Drift gasped. “NO!! That is NOT an acceptable plan!” 

“Drift is right-” Ratchet began. 

“I’m sorry? What was that?” Drift smirked, finials canting back. “You wanna say that again?” 

“Ugh!” Ratchet rolled his optics. “DRIFT IS RIGHT!! Happy?” 

“Exceedingly!” The white speedster nodded and smugly plopped down on the couch on Rodimus’ other side. 

“Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Ratchet continued pointedly glaring at Drift before gently squeezing Rodimus’ shoulder. “You played this game of charades long enough. You have to tell Surfer Boi the truth.” 

“But...” Rodimus whined, turning his datapad over in his golden hands. “I actually like talking to him.” 

“Then you owe him an explanation.” Drift leaned on his other shoulder. “It’s pretty obvious that he likes talking to you too. He still might be interested in getting to know the real you.” 

“When he finds out that I’m not the greatest Autobot of all time? Doubtful. He probably only put up with me because he thought I was Thunderclash.” Rodimus muttered. It didn’t make any sense, but he blamed Thunderclash for this whole affair. If he wasn’t so hot in that profile pic, Surfer Boi would never have stuck around so long. “I should just delete the app and never talk to him ever again.” 

“But then Surfer Boi will think Thunderclash strung him along and left him without a word.” Ratchet said. 

“So what?” Rodimus shrugged. “His reputation is good enough to withstand a little negative energy.” 

“Thunderclash is my friend, Rodimus.” Ratchet stated with a slight edge to his tone. Rodimus shuddered. He must be picking up on Drift’s voice magic. “It’s not fair to let people think that he’s the one hurting them. How would you feel if someone went around breaking sparks impersonating Drift?” 

“People would hate Drift for no reason! That’d be terrible and unfair!!” Rodimus gasped and his engine growled. “I’d track down the insensitive gearstick responsible and light him on fire myself...” The implications of Ratchet’s reasoning crashed down on the fiery speedster. “... Oh.” 

“Yeah. Oh.” Ratchet smiled. 

“Okay. I super messed up, but I’m gonna fix it.” Rodimus drew himself up. “I have to tell him the truth.” 

Rodimus cast a glance at Drift and Ratchet seated on either side of him. His spark warmed. Although it was difficult, they both helped him work through this problem. Even after he screwed up his stupid game so bad, he had their support and he really appreciated it. When Drift and Ratchet became conjunx, he felt like he lost his best friend. If nothing else comes from his conversations with Surfer Boi, he was grateful that it helped him realize that he didn’t lose anything. He pulled out his datapad and stared at the blank screen. 

“Do you mind if I message him right now?” Rodimus looked up with a sheepish grin. “While I’m here with you?” 

**Meanwhile at the Oil Reservoir...**

“Maybe he totally bailed?” Riptide yawned. The night drew on as they waited for Phoneyclash to reply. 

“I hope not.” Thunderclash chewed his bottom lip. “I liked talking with him.” 

“Still think the whole thing is weird.” Riptide shrugged. “And I say that fully aware that there’s another version of myself living a completely different life in alternate universe. Believe me, I know weird.” 

“Maybe,” Thunderclash laughed. “But I-” His datapad pinged a message alert. In his haste to check the message, he fumbled the device and nearly dropped it into the oil reservoir. 

“What did he say? What did he say?” Riptide clamored over Thunderclash’s large shoulder, craning his neck to see the datapad. 

>>Um. Surfer Boi. I have a confession to make...<<

**Still in Drift’s Quarters...**

Rodimus braced himself and continued typing. 

>>… I’m not really Thunderclash.<<

He winced, waiting for Surfer Boi’s shock and anger to spill out in a messy jumble of words. He couldn’t really blame him. Surfer Boi thought he was chatting with the hottest, most impressive Autobot ever. Finding out he was anyone else was bound to be a massive disappointment. 

::I know.:: 

Rodimus optics flared. His spark stopped in his chest. Drift and Ratchet stared at him. 

>>WAIT?! YOU KNOW?! For how long??<<

::I knew from the very first message.:: 

“He knew all this time?” Rodimus whispered. He was tempted to burn his datapad into dust, but now he had so many questions. 

>>How? What gave me away??<<

::Nothing. Let’s just say that I have an inside source on the matter.:: 

Rodimus stared at the messages. He wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or furious. 

>>If you knew I wasn’t Thunderclash, why did you continue to message me??<<

::At first I was just curious. Why would someone want to impersonate Thunderclash? Then I genuinely enjoyed our conversations. Which only confused me further. Why would someone as fun and interesting as yourself ever use a false identity?:: 

Rodimus’s face plates warmed. Fun and interesting? Surfer Boi knew he wasn’t Thunderclash, but still thought so highly of him. So he wasn’t just being supportive to try to get over on Thunderclash. He actually meant all those nice things that he said. 

::Whenever I expressed doubt about disappointing people or concerns over my injury, you offered instant support. I really appreciated that. And I loved hearing about your meteor surfing. It sounds like a lot of fun! I don’t know if I’m ready to try it, but I’d love to watch you one day.:: 

::Which brings me to something I need to ask. How much of all this was real?:: 

>>I meant everything I said!! I’m aware of how terrible this sounds, but it was easier to be honest while hiding behind someone else.<<

>>I’m really sorry. I understand if you hate me. I promise to delete the app as soon as I sign off and never do something like this again.<<

>>For what it’s worth, I enjoyed talking with you, too. So much so that I forgot I was supposed to be someone else and asked you to go to the festival.<<

::About that... If you’re up for it, I’d still like to go.:: 

He can’t be serious. Rodimus reread that message three times just to be sure. 

“He still wants to go to the festival with me?” Rodimus looked from Drift, who shrugged, to Ratchet, who rolled his optics. “What should I do?” 

“What do YOU want to do?” Ratchet asked, like it was simply that easy. 

“I- I dunno.” Rodimus stared at his datapad. He thought this whole mess was heading for a fiery finale worse than wiping out on an epic meteor. Although he started the whole thing by lying about his identity, he couldn’t help feeling a little miffed that Surfer Boi somehow knew something was up the entire time, but never said anything. 

“Since when do you not know what you want?” Drift nudged him. 

“You know me all too well.” Rodimus relented. “I do like talking to him. I like hearing about his cute dragon stories. I like the way he thinks that I’m fun and interesting. I’d like to try surfing with him sometime. I wanna help him not feel broken because he’s got some scars. But... this whole situation is so ridiculous.” 

“Listen, kid,” Ratchet chuckled. “I left everything I ever knew to chase this idiot half way across the galaxy all by myself without a map not knowing if he even wanted to be found. You hardly have the market cornered on ridiculous.” 

“And everyday I wonder if I made the right choice getting on that shuttle with him. So, we’re all a little crazy.” Drift grinned, optics sparkling. Ratchet laughed and chucked a pillow at him. 

“Alright,” Rodimus snatched Drift’s pillow and hugged it to his chest before a full-blown war broke out. Normally he’d be all in for a proper pillow fight, but he was kinda in the middle of something. “Let’s see what he says.” 

>>I would still like to go... <<

::That’s great! Me too!:: 

::Choosing to keep messaging you while knowing that you weren’t Thunderclash gave me an unfair advantage. I apologize for not bringing it up. At first, I wondered how long you would keep it up. Then, I realized that I’d miss talking to you if I called you out.:: 

::Tell you what. Upon studying the maps of the festival grounds, there’s a spiced fuel booth on the edge of town, by the trail that leads up to the main aurora viewing field. I’ll arrive early and stake out a spot there all evening. If you decide to come, and I really hope that you do, I’ll be there.:: 

Rodimus considered the offer. Surfer Boi was giving him control over the entire situation. It was a nice gesture after playing along with Rodimus’ façade. 

>>How will I know who you are?<<

::I’ll wear my most prized possession and ultimate good luck charm: my Rodimus Star!:: 

Rodimus practically fell of the couch. Ratchet grabbed him before he hit the floor. Surfer Boi must know his identity and be teasing him. He had to! Sure, people think the Stars are cute but no one cherished them. His mind raced through all the Stars that he’s awarded, but that didn’t narrow it down. Everyone on board has at least one. 

“Oh Primus!” Drift hooked an arm around Rodimus’ neck and rubbed his knuckles on his helm. “He’s gonna wear his Roddy Star! That’s so cute! You have to go! If only to see who it is!” 

“Shut up!” Rodimus laughed, struggling to free himself from Drift’s grasp. No matter how much he trained, Drift always had the upper hand when they tussled. “It is kinda adorable though. I didn’t think anyone liked the Stars that much. Might as well go and check it out!” 

>>Very fitting! The festival is all about stargazing after all!<<

::True! I hope you don’t mind me saying so, but I really am looking forward to meeting you!:: 

>>Me too! See you in a few days.<<

>>… I’m still deleting the app though. I made a big enough mess as it is.<<

::Okay. I guess I will too. See you at the festival!::


	4. The One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each one working up the courage to meet the bot that they had enjoyed messaging, Rodimus and Thunderclash go to the festival. Neither one quite sure what to expect, they are both in for a surprise!

**In the Stock Room at Swerve’s...**

“Dude! I still can’t believe you are going to go through with meeting Phoneyclash!” Riptide huffed as he struggled to lift a heavy canister of engex onto the storage rack. 

“Why not?” Thunderclash gripped it with one hand and easily set it in place. “I’m curious. Plus, I know his secret identity is killing you!” 

“It IS! Which is why I can’t believe you’re gonna do it without me!” Riptide whined. 

“I’m sorry. It’s not like I planned it this way. He’s the one who asked me to go to the Festival of Lights.” 

“I know.” Riptide pouted. “I already promised Swerve I’d help him restock his inventory before I knew you’d be meeting Phoneyclash tonight. I can’t break my promise. The festival is a great time to take on new supplies.” 

“And a great time to meet someone new.” Thunderclash grinned. “Since we both deleted the app, I miss messaging him.” 

“Don’t give me that!” Riptide narrowed his optics. “You’re using this whole identity swapping app mess to avoid asking Rodimus to go with you.” 

“N- NO!” Thunderclash’s magenta optics widened and his cheeks glowed. “What- Whatever gave you that idea?! That is so NOT TRUE!” 

“I knew it!” Riptide snickered. 

“I- I would totally talk to him! R- Rodimus, I mean!” Thunderclash stammered. “But- But I have to deal with this issue first!” 

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Riptide nodded as he checked off a few more items on his clipboard. He casually glanced out into the hallway and called out comically loud. “Oh hi, _RODIMUS_! Yeah, you can come in. I’m just checking our current inventory with my good buddy, Thunderclash. He has something to ask you.” 

“Eeek!” Thunderclash squeaked and ducked behind a box at only partially hid his massive colorful frame. 

Riptide doubled over with laughter. 

Still crouching behind his woefully inadequate hiding spot, Thunderclash’s optics darted nervously around the room. “He’s not really here, is he?” 

“Nope!” 

“Not funny.” The big bot grumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

“From where I’m standing,” Riptide flashed a shark tooth grin, golden optics shining, “It was hilarious!” 

“Ha. Ha.” Thunderclash rolled his optics. He checked the time. “Oh scrap! Sorry, but I gotta go! I’m catching a ride to the festival with Lotty and Nautica.” Thunderclash pulled out his Rodimus Star, buffed the finish once more, and lovingly affixed it to his shoulder. “How do I look?” 

“Like a big, beautiful rainbow!” Riptide grinned. “Come here!” The shark bot wrapped him in a warm hug, then straightened the angle on his Rodimus Star. “Have fun, be careful, and send pictures of Phoneyclash as soon as you met him!!” 

“I can’t do that!” Thunderclash gasped, breaking their hug. “That would be rude!” 

“No ruder than masquerading as you!” Riptide shrugged. “Thanks for helping. If we finish up early, I’ll come find you.” 

“You know where I’ll be!” Thunderclash held up his map of the festival with the spiced fuel booth marked. “Thanks for all your help with Phoneyclash.” 

“No problem! That’s what mutiny buddies are for!” Riptide cuffed his shoulder. “I am serious about the pictures though.” 

“We’ll see.” Thunderclash laughed and set off to find the shuttle bay with a wave. 

**Roaming around the Festival grounds...**

Dusk fell on the rows of brightly lit booths. Vendors called out to passers-by hoping to sell their wares. In the great variety of mechanical tourists that had come to celebrate the beginning of the annual aurora season, a group of wayward Cybertronians from another universe fit right into the crowd. 

“Thanks for coming with me.” Rodimus grinned sheepishly. Drift and Ratchet offered to spend some time at the festival with him while he worked up the courage to meet Surfer Boi. 

“You should be very grateful!” Drift hooked one arm around Rodimus and the other around Ratchet. His immaculate red and white paintwork gleamed in the soft lighting. He drew himself up as the perfect image of nobility but mischief sparkled in his clear blue optics. “It is a great sacrifice on my part. Being forced to spend time with my two favorite people! But someone must do it!” 

“It is our great fortune to be in the company of such a selfless hero.” Ratchet chuckled. 

Drift puffed out his chest and grinned at Ratchet’s compliment. Rodimus smiled. He loved seeing Drift so happy. He deserved all the good things life had to offer, including his adoring conjunx. Watching them together warmed his circuits but somehow made him feel a little lonely. 

They had slowly strolled through most of the booths, sampling various confections and playing festival games. Ratchet had to drag Drift away from a card game before he bled the house dry. Rodimus won a huge plush red and white zebra unicorn for Drift by tossing a tiny ball through a hoop three times. Much to Ratchet’s amusement, Drift promptly named it Grand Princess Party Ambulance, hugged her tightly, and proudly draped her across his shoulders. Rodimus had so much practice from tossing paper balls into his office trash can during boring meetings that he could probably win every single prize at that booth. The gigantic soft fuzzy multicolor dragon perched on the top prize rack made him smile. It reminded him of Surfer Boi. 

Rounding the corner on the last row of booths, Drift stopped dead in his tracks. 

“OH! MY! GOD!!” He gasped. His vent fans whirled and he squealed with glee. 

“Primus!! What’s wrong with you??” Rodimus furrowed his brow, staring at the vibrating white speedster. 

Following Drift’s line of sight, Ratchet apparently noticed the source of his excitement. He hooked his thumbs into his utility belt and huffed. “Well. I’ll be damned.” 

“Come on!” Rodimus whined. “No fair! I don’t share your couples’ mind meld! What’s so exciting?!” 

Drift tossed Grand Princess Party Ambulance to Ratchet and hopped onto Rodimus’ back. Rodimus caught his legs in a piggy-back carry with practiced ease. 

“Hey! Watch the spoiler!!” Rodimus yelped. “I just buffed the topcoat!” 

“Roddy! LOOK!!” Ignoring Rodimus’ squirming, Drift grabbed his helm with his hands and physically turned his head to look at the last booth on the left. 

“Geez! What’s the big... deal...” Rodimus trailed off as he finally saw what had caught Drift’s and Ratchet’s attention. His arms went limp and his widening optics flared. He unceremoniously dropped Drift, who of course landed gracefully on his feet. 

The last booth on the left sold spiced fuel, the meeting place that he had agreed on with Surfer Boi. In the corner at the far end of the booth, contently reading a datapad with a highly polished Rodimus Star gleaming brightly on his shoulder, sat the greatest Autobot of all time, the one and only Thunderclash. 

**At the Spiced Fuel Booth...**

Thunderclash sipped his spiced fuel, enjoying the relaxed festive atmosphere. A soft indigo twilight darkened the sky and the very first stars began to gleam in the clear night. Bursts of laughter and bits of half-sung melodies filled the air. He smiled. Even if Phoneyclash bails on him, he still got to experience a wonderfully pleasant evening. 

His datapad pinged another text alert. Thunderclash rolled his optics. 

>>Did he show up yet???<<

::Not yet, Riptide:: 

::Don’t worry. You’ll be the first to know. How goes the restocking?:: 

>>Pretty good. We probably won’t be done for quite a while though. Oops! Swerve is threatening to take my datapad! Gotta go!! Don’t forget: Pics or it didn’t happen!!<<

Thunderclash laughed. He took another sip of his drink, the sweet spices warming his circuits against the gathering evening chill. After a quick survey of the nearby festival-goers didn’t reveal any Cybertronians, he shrugged and resumed reading another story by one of his favorite authors. 

**Hiding just around the Corner...**

“No way!” Rodimus gasped, quickly ducking around the corner out of sight of the spiced fuel booth. “No way in hell!! I am NOT going over there!” 

“What do you mean?” Drift asked, canting his finials back. “I thought you liked Surfer Boi?” 

“I did! I mean I do! I mean that was before I knew it was HIM!” Rodimus dragged his hand down his face. He did like Surfer Boi, but there’s no way that the adventurous, cute, sensitive bot he’d been chatting with could be Thunderclash. And the Rodimus Star?! He wore it so proudly. Rodimus had never seen one shine so bright. He had to be teasing him. 

“Why should knowing his real identity make any difference?” Ratchet asked. “You liked the person you were messaging. That person happens to be Thunderclash. I’ve been friends with him for a long time. You could do a lot worse.” 

Rodimus glowered at them. Great. Now instead of just Drift, he had to face a tag team. 

“Because!” Rodimus muttered. “Thunderclash is all heroic and handsome and- and- PERFECT! While I am very much... not.” 

“Hmm...” Drift rubbed his chin. “I don’t think Thunderclash sees himself that way. I seem to remember Surfer Boi lamenting how no one actually takes the time to get to know him. In fact, he sounded a little lonely. Didn’t he say that people rarely look past their ideas of who he should be to find out who he is?” 

“I don’t think-” Rodimus stopped short before he could even finish his retort. Drift made a valid point. Surfer Boi did say all those things when Rodimus brought up his own insecurities about how people perceive him. And Thunderclash was sitting over there all by himself. Reading. One of Surfer Boi’s favorite hobbies. Could the greatest Autobot of all time have a sweet secret identity? “Oh, frag it all. I’m doing it right now, aren’t I? Basing all of my knowledge of the big lug on second-hand stories?” 

Drift nodded with a stupid smug grin on his face. 

Rodimus sighed. Various snippets of their conversations ran through his brain. He did genuinely enjoy talking with Surfer Boi. It felt so good to simply be himself, however messy, with someone other than Drift. After all the support that they offered each other, he truly was looking forward to meeting him. He would have accepted anyone else sitting in that booth. Even Toaster. Why shouldn’t he give Thunderclash the same chance? 

“Well, I guess it actually does make a lot of sense. That explains how Surfer Boi knew I wasn’t really Thunderclash from the very beginning. And the insecurities about his scars.” Rodimus straightened up with a flick of his golden spoiler. “If Surfer Boi is really Thunderclash, then maybe I don’t know the big bot like I thought I did. But, no time like the present to find out!” 

“That’s the spirit!” Ratchet smiled and pat him on the back. Somehow Grand Princess Party Ambulance had made her way to his shoulders. She bobbed and swayed around with his every movement. “I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” 

“I’m gonna go over there and rock his world!” Rodimus flashed his most dangerous grin. 

“WHOA!!” Drift caught him by the spoiler before he could run off. “I appreciate that energy, but maybe dial it back a little.” 

“Gotcha! Pump the brakes. We haven’t officially met yet.” Rodimus laughed although his hitching vent fans betrayed his nerves. 

“Relax.” Ratchet smiled. “Just be yourself and you’ll be fine.” 

“Primus have mercy!” Drift snickered. “Ratty! That is SO cliché!” 

“For good reason!” Ratchet argued, jabbing a finger at Drift’s chest plate. “It’s good advice!” 

“Aww! Thank you for your support! Both of you!!” Rodimus wrapped one arm around Drift and the other around Ratchet before they got carried away in their banter regarding cliché advice. To his surprise they both squeezed him tightly. In the center of their group hug, Rodimus felt completely secure. Warmth raced through his circuits and his optics teared up a little. “Knock it off! I don’t wanna be a wreck before meeting Surfer Boi.” 

“Okay. Okay.” Drift laughed, his own optics shimmering. He lightly brushed away his tears with his thumb. “Go on then. We’re gonna check out the rest of the festival.” 

“We won’t be far.” Ratchet laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If you need us, but I don’t think you will, just call.” 

“Thanks again!” Rodimus grinned. “I got this. Now you two go. Go on! GO!!” He shooed them away into the crowd. “Have fun!” 

Ratchet offered Drift his arm which he accepted with a soft smile. Rodimus watched as they strolled off to explore the festival, leaning on each other with a giant plush striped unicorn looming over their shoulders. With Grand Princess Party Ambulance, they still had a third wheel tagging along. He couldn’t help but snicker. 

**In the Far Corner of the Fuel Booth...**

Engrossed in reading his story, Thunderclash paid no mind when someone strode up beside him. 

“Is this seat taken?” The stranger asked with a tentative tap on his large shoulder. 

“Hmm?” Thunderclash distractedly responded as he continued reading. “Sorry, but it is reserved. I’m waiting for someone.” 

“What a coincidence! I’m looking for someone! What are you reading? Is it another inspirational story about cute dragons?” 

“You came!!” Thunderclash lit up with a broad grin. “It’s by the same author but this story is about aquicorns...” Marking his place in the story, Thunderclash finally looked up to get his first glimpse of Phoneyclash and his spark stopped in his chest. His magenta optics widened and his jaw dropped. 

He found himself caught in the brilliant luminescence of the impossibly blue optics of the one and only Rodimus Prime.


	5. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utterly starstruck by Phoneyclash's identity, Thunderclash struggles to remember how to talk. Despite his apprehension, Rodimus takes a seat, determined to see if he can recognize his Surfer Boi in the greatest Autobot of all time.

**Starstruck at the Fuel Booth...**

Thunderclash stared at the vibrant red and gold speedster shifting nervously beside him. He blinked and automatically ran a quick self-diagnostic. The results confirmed what he feared: he wasn’t dead and he wasn’t dreaming. No getting off easy. 

His mind raced through all the wonderful things that he planned to say to Rodimus if he ever worked up enough courage to talk to him. Although he mentally composed countless opening lines, they all fled his grasp in the presence of Rodimus’ luminance. His trademark eloquence conveniently abandoned him as well. Intense joy and surprise, tinged with a slight touch of terror, overwhelmed his spark and addled his brain. 

Rodimus curiously regarded him with his stunning blue optics. The common word ‘blue’ didn’t do them justice. They shone like the sea on a sunny day, like the endless depths rolling beneath sparkling waves, sapphire, cerulean, and turquoise touched with teal. The exuberant brightness only hinting at the strength and power shimmering below the surface. 

He glowed like a smoldering ember. The festival lights gleamed off his metallic flake topcoat giving him the appearance of divine celestial fire fallen to earth. His golden spoiler twitched like a flash of flame and the movement sent a jolt through Thunderclash’s spark. 

Like the spark-stopping split second before an imminent wipe out while surfing a radical wave far beyond his exiguous skill level, time slowed to a crawl. Thunderclash’s plating prickled with the danger of being utterly swept away. He had to say something! After all, they apparently had been already talking for weeks. He recalled their very first conversation where Phoneyclash-Rodimus, admitted to feeling lonely. That’s a feeling he understood all too well. 

After several awkward seconds of stunned silence, struggling to compose the perfect greeting, Thunderclash finally summoned the will to speak. Instead of something profoundly poetic or romantic, he only managed to blurt out a single word: “Y- YOU?!” 

**Taking the Reserved Seat...**

“Yeah.” Rodimus took a seat and rubbed the back of his helm. The bravado he felt in front of Drift and Ratchet conveniently dissipated leaving him feeling awkward and anxious. Not having Thunderclash’s super-hot profile pic to hide behind left him uncomfortably exposed. “Me.” 

“I- I-can't believe it!!” The colorful bot stammered, voice barely audible over the general din of the festival. “All this time...” 

“Sorry...” Rodimus winced. He considered bolting off into the crowd, but he had already sat down. “I guess it’s pretty obvious how you knew I wasn’t ‘Thunderclash’.” He made the air quote motion with a twitch of his fingers. He smiled despite his nervousness. Now Ratchet and Drift were rubbing off on him. 

“What are you apologizing for?!” Thunderclash gasped. “I- I never thought- I mean- Oh Primus!!” Thunderclash floundered for the right words. He buried his face in his hands. Rodimus couldn’t quite tell in the colorful lighting, but he swore that the big bot’s face glowed bright pink. 

“Are you alright?” Rodimus quirked a brow. 

“Never better!” Thunderclash squeaked. 

“You sure?” Rodimus asked, relaxing a little. He didn’t know what he was so worried about. Despite the massive frame, stunning good looks, and super heroic reputation, there was no mistaking Surfer Boi’s sweet mannerisms. 

“Yeah.” Thunderclash slowly peeked out through his fingers. A genuine smile spread across his face, a little crooked and very cute, while his deep magenta optics sparkled in the darkling light. “Remember when you tried to explain what it felt like to go meteor surfing? I think I finally understand.” 

Rodimus took a sip of the spicy drink that the vendor set in front of him. “Are you saying that right now, in this very moment, you are the happiest that you have ever been? Multiplied by a hundred??” 

Thunderclash nodded. 

“But... Why?” 

“Because of you.” Thunderclash sighed, finally finding his voice. “It’s always been you. I’ve admired you for a long time. When I told you that I signed up for the dating app to practice talking to people, I was trying to build up enough confidence to talk to YOU.” 

“ME?!” Rodimus spark spun a little faster. When he agreed to meet Surfer Boi at the festival, he hoped that they might continue their relationship. Sure, learning that he was actually Thunderclash was a bit of a shock, but there was no mistaking the characteristics of the person that he enjoyed messaging. 

“Riptide is going to die a thousand deaths.” Thunderclash laughed. “He’s actually the one who signed me up for the app. He always encouraged me to talk to you, but I never had the courage.” 

“Why not?” Rodimus asked, genuinely curious. Most bots had no problem at all telling him exactly what they thought of him. Although, they generally used words like immature, selfish, or reckless. 

“You are so dynamic and incredible! Like the brilliant star in the center of a galaxy pulling everything into orbit! I mean, we’re only here because you had the boldness to attempt something as radical as quantum skipping into a new universe!” Thunderclash blushed again. He focused his attention on his large hands, nervously interlocking his fingers. “And I’m... I’m...” 

“The greatest Autobot of all time?” Rodimus helpfully offered. Thunderclash winced like that comment stung and he instantly regretted saying it. 

“Hardly.” The big bot scoffed. “I’m just a broken-down bot with half of a spark, who only ever did anything good because I’ve been lucky enough to be at the right place at the right time. Anybody else could have done all that stuff.” 

Recalling Surfer Boi’s apologetic comments about his health issues made Rodimus’ spark ache. He had no idea that Thunderclash struggled so much with his spark injury. In all the tales of his exploits, no one ever talked about that. Then again, no one probably ever thought to ask. 

“Hey.” Rodimus placed his golden hand over Thunderclash’s much larger cobalt ones. The big bot’s circuits locked up. “That’s a load of scrap, and you know it. I meant all that stuff that I told you before. You are not broken. You are a survivor.” 

“Thank you.” Thunderclash sighed. 

“Sooo…” Rodimus took another sip and offered a sheepish grin. “You’re not angry at me?” 

“Angry?! Are you kidding?” Thunderclash blinked. “I’ve dreamed about having the opportunity to talk to you and it’s finally come true!” 

Rodimus still couldn’t believe it. This whole situation gets more ridiculous by the second. The hottest Autobot ever always had a crush on him?! Thunderclash could have anybody that he wanted. Which is partially why Rodimus chose to use his identity on the dating app. Even Rodimus had a secret folder of pictures of him on his datapad. What could he say? He wasn’t made of stone. 

“What about the star then?” He asked gesturing to the brightly polished insignia bearing his likeness proudly displayed on Thunderclash’s shoulder. Rodimus chewed his lip. Since his identity came as a complete surprise, he wasn’t wearing it to tease him. Surfer Boi wrote that it was his prized possession, but no one thought that highly of their Rodimus Stars. Did they? 

“Like it?” Thunderclash beamed, shifting his shoulder so it caught the soft festival lights. “I couldn’t believe you gave me one! I love it so much!! I should have guessed your identity when you were so supportive whenever I spoke about my injury. Since the day you gave it to me, I’ve kept it with me as a good luck charm. I had to repair it a few times, but it still looks great!” He handed Rodimus the star. “You were the only person to acknowledge that I nearly died that day before you saved me from the personality ticks. I really appreciated it. It made me feel like at least someone cared.” 

Rodimus turned the small medal over in his hands and internally cringed at the inscription _For Surviving Your Own Funeral_. He thought it was funny at the time but now it sounded flippant at best. Then again, it sure meant a lot to Thunderclash. Most people, often himself included, tended to treat the little medals as a joke. Seeing how much the big bot genuinely loved it touched his spark. 

Sure enough, numerous cracks and creases marred the surface. Although each one had been lovingly welded together and ground smooth, upon close inspection, the damage was readily apparent. 

“What did you do to thing poor thing?” Rodimus asked, placing the medal carefully back into Thunderclash's waiting hands. 

“Quite a bit actually!” Thunderclash excitedly pointed out different cracks. “This one is from when Sunder turned me inside out. Atomizer's arrow nicked it here when he shot me. It took this dent when I fell after Getaway locked me in a memory coma. The burns are from Star Saber’s cannon blast. This scuff is from one time I totally wiped out surfing and-” 

“Are you sure it brings you GOOD luck?” Rodimus winced. “Because it sounds like a lot of bad stuff happened while you had that.” 

“Bad stuff happens all the time.” Thunderclash shrugged, lovingly replacing his star on his shoulder. “Most of that scrap should have killed me, but it didn’t! It helps me remember that if I can survive my own funeral, maybe there’s hope for me after all.” 

Rodimus leaned forward with a wry smile. “Still think you’re broken? Because you sound pretty damn resilient to me!” 

“I- um...” Thunderclash stared at him, face plates starting to glow pink again. His vent fans hitched and, on a bot his size, the noise echoed through the festival. He recovered with a soft smile. “Thanks.” 

Stifling a giggle, Rodimus found himself genuinely enjoying the big bot’s company. After being so open in their messaging, Rodimus felt comfortable with Thunderclash in a way that he didn’t feel with anyone else on board the Lost Light, except Drift. 

“Now that we’ve officially met, I’d like to start over as Thunderclash and Rodimus.” The tension eased out of Thunderclash’s plating and a hopeful smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He held up his glass to Rodimus. “To new beginnings?” 

“I’ll drink to that!” Rodimus clinked his glass and took a sip. Here he was, attending a weird festival on an alien world in a new universe with the one bot that he always thought was way too perfect to ever give him the time of day, good looks aside. Yet, Thunderclash is nothing like he expected. He smiled. “I think I’m ready for something new!” 

A mischievous grin spread across Thunderclash's face. “You have to drink the whole thing before you set the glass down or it’s bad luck!” 

“Are you serious?! What is with you and luck?” Rodimus giggled. 

“I need all the help I can get!” Thunderclash laughed. 

“Oh, come on!” Rodimus rolled his optics. “This stuff isn’t even strong. It’s just really sweet spiced energon.” 

“I don’t make the rules.” Thunderclash shrugged. “And it’s about as strong as I can handle.” 

“Lightweight!” Rodimus snickered as they knocked back their drinks together. “Woo! Sugar rush!” 

After slamming their empty glasses on the counter, Thunderclash stood up and offered his hand to Rodimus. “Since we’re here, would you like to explore the rest of the festival? ...With me?” His plating twitched as he waited for Rodimus’ response. 

“Well, I’m sure as hell not going to do it alone!” Rodimus grinned, accepting Thunderclash’s polite assistance in hopping to his feet. He jokingly added, “You sure you’re up for it though? I’ve been told that I can be too much!” 

“Why ever would anyone say that?” Thunderclash cocked his head to one side and furrowed his brow. He squeezed Rodimus’ hand and cheerfully smiled. “You are perfectly the right amount!” 

Rodimus’ spark stopped in his chest and his circuits froze. He fought the tears that sprang to his optics, but they came anyways, streaming warm down his cheeks. 

_Perfectly the right amount._

All his life he’s either been “too much” or “not enough”. Too reckless. Too fast. Too selfish. Not smart enough. Not focused enough. Not good enough. When he gave that speech to help his crew open their matrixes and defeat Functionist Primus, he needed to hear it as much as they did. He’s never been the “right amount” of anything to anyone. Except maybe as the source of Optimus Prime's headaches. 

“Are you alright?” Thunderclash asked with quiet concern, dropping to one knee so he didn’t tower over him. Damn him and his cute consideration. 

_Perfectly the right amount._

The casual statement resounded in Rodimus’ brain. So sincere. So genuine. It drowned out the unrelenting chorus of voices that constantly bombard him with reminders of being “too much” or “not enough.” He looked into Thunderclash’s concerned optics through his tears. 

_Perfectly the right amount._

“I-” Rodimus closed his optics. He thought about brushing it off, making some joke to change the subject. But as strange as it sounded, despite using a stolen identity, he’d always been completely honest with Surfer Boi. He opened his spark in their messages and Thunderclash never turned away. He never disparaged his feelings or made fun of him. Why should anything change now? “It’s just- That really hit home for me. In a good way. Like the cute dragon quote.” 

Thunderclash smiled, all warmth and light. Rodimus melted a little, face plates starting to glow. “Well, I mean it. And I didn’t get that one from the cute dragons!” 

“Primus.” Rodimus chuckled quietly, frame shaking from a mix of tears and laughter. He buried his face in the hand not being gently held by Thunderclash. Failing to hide his blush, tiny flames danced freely along his spoiler. “You and those dragons.” 

“DRAGONS!” Rodimus’ cerulean optics flared as the memory of a certain festival game sprung into his mind. Switching emotional gears with lightning speed, he leapt up and dragged Thunderclash along. “Come on! I know our next stop!!”


	6. Here Be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus is determined to win a giant dragon plushie for Thunderclash!

**Being Dragged Rapidly Through the Festival…**

Thunderclash felt like he was dreaming. Maybe he finally died and his spark ascended into heaven. He didn’t know it was possible to feel this happy. However, muttering quick apologies to people he crashed into and booths that he nearly toppled kept him grounded in reality. Well, all that and Rodimus’ warm golden hand clasped in his own as they raced through the winding festival grounds together. 

Rodimus! Phoneyclash was Rodimus the whole time! A dreamy lopsided grin spread across his face as he loped after the hurrying speedster. After all his nervousness, he had been messaging Rodimus! And they got along so well. Despite the identity shenanigans, Rodimus still wanted to spend time with him! Not because he had the reputation of a perfect hero but because he simply enjoyed his company. Thunderclash couldn’t believe his fantastic luck! 

They made another sharp right. Totally off his little map, Thunderclash had no idea where they were going or how to get back. He marveled at Rodimus’ ease of navigation. Is there anything he couldn’t do? While the speedster confidently knew exactly which turns to take, Thunderclash would have been lost for hours. Focused entirely on keeping up, Thunderclash waved another quick apology to the disgruntled silver Corellian that he nearly bowled over. 

The way Rodimus listened to his insecurities and offered instant support warmed his spark. Maybe Rodimus believing so strongly in him will make it easier for Thunderclash to believe in himself. Rodimus didn’t want to hear heroic tales, he wanted to hear about Thunderclash’s favorite books and surfing adventures. Not that he didn’t like sharing tales of his daring deeds, but it felt so good to have someone other than Riptide interested in more than the perceived veneer of perfection. 

He hoped that he could help Rodimus as well. When the comment about being perfectly the right amount affected the speedster so much, Thunderclash’s spark clenched in his chest. Rodimus always tries so hard and never receives enough credit, not even from himself. He vowed to help Rodimus with his struggles. He deserved to know how amazing he truly is. 

Lost in his thoughts, Thunderclash nearly fell over when the fiery speedster screeched to a stop in front of a festival game. 

“Ta da!!” Rodimus shouted. He spun around and theatrically waved his arms towards the booth. “What do you think?” 

“I’m not sure what...” Thunderclash trailed off as he scanned the booth. He froze when he noticed the gigantic rainbow dragon plush in the center of the prize rack. It was so big! And soft! And colorful!! 

“Sweet Solus Prime!!” He gasped. His magenta optics sparkled and he clasped his hands over his chest. “It’s so fluffy, I’m gonna die!!!” 

“Like? Really??” A look of panic flashed across Rodimus’ face. 

“No! Not really!” Thunderclash snorted. Although, he was touched by the speedster’s over the top concern. “But it is totally adorable! Thanks for showing it to me.” 

“Oh, I’m gonna do more than show it to you.” Rodimus cracked his knuckles. “I’m gonna win it for you!” 

Rodimus?! Is going to win that super cute plush?! Just for him?!! Thunderclash’s engine stalled. He spoke too soon. This might just kill him after all. 

**At the Giant Plushie Game...**

Rodimus produced a single shanix, one of a handful that he borrowed from Drift for tonight, rolled it across his knuckles a few times before plunking it down on the counter. The booth operator handed him the same three little balls that he had thrown through the tiny hoop to win Grand Princess Party Ambulance for Drift a few hours ago. He juggled them for a few seconds to loosen up and prepared to throw the first ball. 

“You doing okay?” Rodimus cast a glance over his shoulder at Thunderclash. The big bot tottered precariously, like he might fall over at any second. 

“Yep.” Thunderclash squeaked, rocking back and forth on his feet. “Totally fine.” 

“You sure?” Rodimus winced. “Because you look a little...” He wiggled his hand side to side. 

“Oh! Sorry!” A soft blush glowed at Thunderclash’s cheeks. “It’s- Umm- What I mean to say is-” 

Rodimus bit his tongue, stifling an automatic deflective comment about being overwhelming. What if the big bot found Rodimus to be too much after all? Maybe he shouldn’t have dragged Thunderclash all across the festival? What if- 

“No one has ever tried to win anything for me before.” 

Rodimus grinned. Really?! That’s what’s got him so flustered? Relief washed over him. He squared his shoulders with the hoop, lined up his aim and took his first shot. It sailed a perfect arch across the booth and swished precisely through the hoop without touching any of the sides of the rim, which of course was sized only slightly larger than the balls themselves. 

“Do or do not. There is no try!” 

“Hee hee!” Thunderclash giggled. “Your Yoda impression is terrible!” 

“WHAT?!’ Rodimus rounded on him. “You know ‘Star Wars’?! I didn’t think you watched movies.” 

“Most people think that. Doesn’t fit in with all the heroic hoopla.” Thunderclash shrugged. Rodimus kicked himself. He was basing his knowledge of Thunderclash on all the stories instead of his conversations with Surfer Boi again. He swore to do better. “But I spent tons of time unable to get out of bed. What else was I supposed to do? As much as I love to read, sometimes simply holding the datapad wore me out.” 

“Tell me about your favorite movies!” Rodimus prodded as he lined up his next throw. “Keep talking because distractions help me focus!” 

“Okay!” Thunderclash laughed. He casually shifted his weight to one leg and leaned on the corner of the booth, gesturing with his hands as he talked. It was adorable! Rodimus snickered and wondered if he always did that. “I like all types of movies, but I prefer lighter fare. Horror films scare me and the serious stuff can be so tedious. If I’m completely honest, I love really bad movies from earth. The incredibly, unapologetically stupid ones. Bonus points for ridiculous creatures. You know, like Sharktopus or Lavalantula.” 

Rodimus lined up his second shot while listening to Thunderclash elaborate on his cinematic preferences. He almost missed when he realized that Thunderclash simply did what he asked. Rodimus knew saying stuff like ‘distractions help me focus’ sounded ludicrous. How many times had he struggled to explain this situation to Ultra Magnus or Megatron while drumming his fingers on the table or doodling during command meetings? As a matter of fact, they had the same argument again last week and still didn’t get it. Doing one thing helped him focus on another thing. Although it made no logical sense, somehow it always worked. Thunderclash didn’t argue with him, he didn’t call him names or say it was stupid. He simply kept talking. The second ball swished through the hoop. 

“Nice!” Thunderclash exclaimed. “That’s two for two!” 

“One more to go!” Rodimus smiled, tossing the last ball from hand to hand. “We’re in this together now. I need mega-focus for this last shot.” 

“Right!” Thunderclash nodded. “As I was saying, although I’ve never visited earth, I love what Swerve calls B-movies, especially the monster ones! Movies so bad that the only way to properly enjoy them are to make comments, I believe he called it riffing, during the entire thing.” 

“Oh Primus! You like doing that too?!” Rodimus gasped, halting mid-throw. “I always want to do that with Drift, but he hates it. He says the movies are so bad that he can feel his brain circuits offlining one at a time.” 

“He’s not wrong!” Thunderclash laughed. “One simply doesn’t watch those types of movies as a passive spectator.” 

“Heh! Lord of the Rings. Nice.” Rodimus lined himself up to make the final shot. 

“You got it!” Thunderclash smiled and continued to ramble about his favorite terrible movies with a charmingly relaxed ease. 

Rodimus wondered how long he could keep it up. The unquestioned support warmed his spark and he struggled to keep his optics from tearing up. Now he wanted to win that stupid dragon more than anything! Rodimus threw his last ball. It flew through the air and dropped perfectly into the hoop. 

“WOOHOO!!” Rodimus whooped. He threw his hands in the air and shimmied his hips in his favorite victory dance. Thunderclash giggled. 

The carnival game operator rolled their golden optics, all four of them, and sighed. “Do you want another unicorn?” 

“Not this time!” Rodimus flung out his arm and pointed to the gloriously fluffy rainbow dragon plush. “I’ll take that one!” 

“Here ya go. Congratulations!” The booth attendant handed Rodimus the huge plushie. Velvety softness filled his arms as he proudly spun around and presented his prize to Thunderclash. 

“What did I say? There is no try!” Rodimus beamed, barely able to handle the massive tangle of fluffy legs, wings, and tail. Although Rodimus considered himself a decent size, the plush dragon dwarfed him. It was even bigger than Grand Princess Party Ambulance. “Normally, I might say that winning this game was easy and therefore unimportant. But you, and your dragon stories, helped me see the value in my gifts. It’s easy because I love it and I want to share it! With you! Do you like him?” 

“Like him?!” Thunderclash squealed, accepting the prize from Rodimus. “I LOVE HIM!” The gigantic plush fit easily into his large arms. He tossed it into the air and then hugged it fiercely, burying his face in the soft rainbow fur. 

“Want to know his name?” Rodimus elbowed him with a sly grin. “He’s super cute and very sweet, just like his namesake: Surfer Boi!” 

“No! Way! I can’t believe he got even better!” The big bot laughed and cuddled the huge multicolored plushie, cradling it gently in his strong arms. Despite Thunderclash’s heavy armor and massive size, he caressed his plush prize with incredible tenderness incongruous with his reputation of a dashing warrior. The festival lights reflected a dazzling rainbow on his multi-color paintwork. He nuzzled the dragon’s velvety neck, massive engine rumbling a deep purr that resonated pleasantly through Rodimus’ frame. 

Watching Thunderclash so thoroughly enchanted by his gift, warmed Rodimus’ spark. But he felt a pang of something else too, something sharper. Rodimus’ optics widened and his spoiler twitched as the realization struck home. What has his life become? He is the co-captain of a universe skipping quantum ship, he’s faced down gods, and fought a planet for frag’s sake. After all his accomplishments, is this seriously happening right now? Really?! Is he really jealous of a plush carnival toy??!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to name drop the Lavalantulas in the actual fic!! /╲/\\( •̀ ω •́ )/\╱\


	7. Pics or It Didn't Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderclash finally works up the courage to ask Rodimus for a hug!!
> 
> Meanwhile Riptide helps Swerve with inventory day, wagering on the identity of Phoneyclash.

**Cuddling a Giant Dragon Plushie...**

Thunderclash still couldn’t believe it! Rodimus won this fantastic plushie just for him. And named it Surfer Boi! He hugged it tightly. He knew for certain that he was wide awake because he couldn't conceive of anything so wonderful in his wildest dreams. 

“Thank you so much!” Thunderclash gushed. His optics watered. He buried his face in Surfer Boi’s jewel-toned fur to hide his tears. “No one has ever given me such a glorious gift before.” 

“Aww, come on!” Rodimus playfully shoved him. His plating shivered under the warm touch of the speedster’s golden fingers. “People give you stuff all the time.” 

“No. People give stuff to the greatest Autobot of all time. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate all their generosity, but no one has ever taken the time to select a gift that’s perfect for ME. You knew I loved the dragon books and you picked Surfer Boi because of that. Then used your talents to win it. You even gave him the perfect name.” Thunderclash felt like no one really SAW him, not as some heroic figure, but as a person. What are the odds that the first person to do so was Rodimus Prime himself? Thunderclash grinned. He always knew Rodimus was extraordinary. 

“It reminded me of you as soon as I seen it, and I didn’t even know who you were yet.” Rodimus smiled and Thunderclash melted. “I’m happy that you like it.” 

“Best gift ever!” 

“Hey!” Rodimus huffed and put his hands on his hips. “I thought your Rodimus Star was the best gift?” 

“Pfft! Are you kidding?! The Rodimus Star is NOT a gift.” Thunderclash used Surfer Boi’s plush paw to polish the tiny likeness of Rodimus’ face gleaming proudly on his shoulder. “It is a very prestigious medal awarded for extremely unique achievements! So now you’ve given me both my favorite medal and my favorite gift. Thank you.” 

“What can I say except, you’re welcome, you’re welcome!” Rodimus crooned in a melodious voice with a flamboyant bow. 

“Moana!” Thunderclash squealed, hugging his dragon even tighter. “I love that movie! Do you like it too?” 

“Yeah.” Rodimus shrugged, shy smile tugging at his face. “I’ve never really told anyone, but it’s one of my favorites. Going on a quest to find your own way, protecting your family, admitting past wrongs, I identify a lot with Moana. Luckily, Rewind plays it all the time for some reason.” 

Thunderclash chuckled. He always wondered if anyone noticed how often Riptide requested ‘Moana' as thanks for helping Rewind with the snacks. He dropped his head onto Surfer Boi’s and ex-vented deeply, taking a moment to collect himself. When he peered at Rodimus from under the brim of his helm, his spark fluttered. 

The fiery confidence burning so brightly in Rodimus dimmed, leaving the speedster looking like lost ember floating on the breeze. He shyly smiled at Thunderclash then cast his optics on the ground. 

Thunderclash chewed his bottom lip. This evening, hands down, was the best of his entire life. And that includes the time Rodimus saved him from the personality ticks. He looked so good that day! Thunderclash shook his head before he got lost in that memory. Everything that he had right now, this new life aboard the Lost Light, this fantastic day, even this plush dragon could be tied back to the incredible bot standing before him. 

Thunderclash knew what he wanted to do, more than anything, but wasn’t sure if he had the courage. He had faced down death on a daily basis, battled armies of ruthless Decepticons, and confronted a ship full of brainwashed comrades, but all that paled in comparison to this moment. Right now, he prepared to take the biggest risk of his life. 

“R-Rodimus?” He stuttered, clutching Surfer Boi close for support. He recalled Riptide’s advice comparing dating to surfing: the chance of catching an epic wave was worth the risk of wiping out. “Would- Would you like to turn this into a group hug?” 

“Would I?!” Rodimus’ brilliance returned in a flash like Thunderclash offered him the one thing that he desired most. Flames danced along his spoiler and a mischievous grin spread across his face. He leaned closer and Thunderclash’s spark almost stopped. “As long as it’s okay with Surfer Boi.” 

“Actually,” Thunderlcash giggled, shifting the huge plush to one arm and opening the other to gather in Rodimus, “It was his idea.” 

“I always did like him!” Rodimus laughed. 

To Thunderclash’s infinite surprise, Rodimus launched himself up into his arms with reckless enthusiasm. He instinctively caught the speedster as Rodimus flung his arms around his neck, snuggling against his broad chest. 

Rodimus was luxuriously warm! And his paintwork felt as smooth and glossy as the summer sea beneath his fingers. He placed his hand in the small of Rodimus’ back, careful not to brush his spoiler. His vermilion and gold glittered against Thunderclash’s own pearlescent teal and cobalt. Thunderclash’s massive engine rumbled into an easy purr. Rodimus’ engine began to purr too, resonating against his chassis. 

As he pulled Rodimus and Surfer Boi together into the best hug of his life, pure happiness overwhelmed him. Thunderclash’s scarred spark stuttered and his engine stalled. Frag it all! Not now! Whenever this happened, Thunderclash had a split second to redistribute power or face the possibility of passing out. He had to stay online at all costs because Riptide would kill him if he fainted. If he chose to power his leg stabilizers, he might drop Rodimus. Thunderclash smiled and held Rodimus a little tighter as he knees buckled. There never really was any other choice. 

**Falling Head over Heels...**

“Whoa!” Rodimus yelped as he and Thunderclash tumbled over backwards. He landed on the big bot’s chest, cushioned pleasantly by Surfer Boi. “Are you alright?!” 

“Yeah. I’m really sorry about that.” Thunderclash sighed, grinning at him with that adorable lopsided smile. He absentmindedly rubbed his chest. “Although my spark is stable, the scars sometimes cause a little interference. When the power distribution glitches, it happens so fast. Sorry.” 

“That’s two apologies too many for health issues. Next time, let me know when something’s wrong. It’s okay. I’m here for you.” Rodimus traced the outline of the winged autobrand painted on his chest with one finger. Thunderclash still held him gently, despite laying flat on his back in the middle of the path. He melted a little at the firm hand placed warmly on the small of his back, comfortably beneath his spoiler. “Do you always fall over when it happens?” 

“Sometimes. I usually have a second to reroute power. I could have decided to remain upright, but then I might have dropped you.” 

“That would have been fine.” Rodimus laughed. “I’m tougher than I look.” 

“Oh, I know. You’re the strongest person that I’ve ever met!” Thunderclash stared into his optics with that stupid dreamy look on his face. 

Heat rushed to Rodimus’ cheeks before he could stop it. No one ever considered him strong despite how desperately he wished it to be true. He always tried so hard but never thought that anyone ever noticed, least of all the giant multicolored doofus currently sprawled underneath him. 

“When faced with the choice between letting you go and falling with you, I’d choose to fall with you every single time.” 

“Primus!” He giggled. His face practically glowed. There was no hiding this blush. Thunderclash better be careful. If he keeps up with this cute scrap, Rodimus might burst into flames right here in his arms. “That is the most ridiculous thing that I’ve ever heard! Is that supposed to be romantic?” 

“Dunno.” Thunderclash shrugged, cuddling him a little closer. “But it’s true.” 

“For frag’s sake,” Rodimus muttered, curling up on Thunderclash’s chest. He had no right to be this comfortable. Snuggled up next to a luxuriously soft plushie in Thunderclash’s strong arms, Rodimus felt completely and utterly secure. He sighed and melted into the embrace. So what if they were cuddling in the middle of the festival walkway? He wasn’t moving until Thunders recovered enough to get up. If people didn’t like it, they could walk around. 

“If Brainstorm sent a picture of this moment to my past self, I never would have believed it. But now that I’m here...” Rodimus nuzzled the big bot’s neck cables, sending a shiver through his systems. “I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.” 

“Me too.” Thunderclash purred in complete contentment. “Speaking of pictures... Do you think we can take one?” 

“Why?” Rodimus laughed. “Planning on sending it back in time to tease me?” 

“N- No!” Thunderclash sat up gingerly, careful not to drop Rodimus or Surfer Boi. “Not that! I- Um- Actually...” 

“Come on! You can do it!” Rodimus grinned, gently prodding him along. Primus! Flustered Thunderclash was so adorable! 

“Well...” Thunderclash shyly looked up at him from under the brim of his helm, magenta optics sparkling in the shadow. “Riptide supported me throughout the whole app situation. I mean, it was kinda his idea after all. Anyways, he’s helping Swerve restock tonight and asked if I could send a picture of your true identity. I told him that would be rude, but-” 

“Honestly,” Rodimus cut him off, “As good as we both look right now, it would be rude NOT to take a picture.” 

“Y- You think I look good?!” Thunderclash blinked, cheeks lighting up bright pink again. 

“Literally everyone thinks you look good.” Rodimus rolled his optics. Drift was right. Thunderclash definitely didn’t think about himself the same way everyone else did. For some reason, people viewed him as a paragon of heroic perfection when he was really just an adorable dope that tries his best. Rodimus had never been so happy to be wrong about someone. 

“Really?!” Thunderclash gasped. Rodimus laughed at the genuine surprise widening his optics. 

“I’m afraid so.” Rodimus nodded with mock seriousness. “Now gimme your datapad! We’re gonna send Riptide a picture that looks so good, he will literally fall over!” 

**Finally Finished Restocking at Swerve’s...**

Riptide stretched out on the floor. He lolled his tongue out of the side of his mouth, searching for the end of the straw pipeline that he constructed so he could drink without getting up. Finally finding it he slurped down the last of his engex until the rattling sound of the empty glass resounded through the fully supplied stock room. 

“Aww! I’m all out.” He whined. 

“Too bad!” Swerve giggled. “I’m too comfortable to get up.” He laid on the floor perpendicular to Riptide, resting his helm of the sharkbot’s midsection. 

“Hey!” Riptide squirmed. “It tickles when you laugh!” 

“You could get up and get yourself another drink.” Swerve suggested. 

“Nah. I’m comfortable too. Don’t wanna move. I guess I’ll have to die of thirst.” 

“If that’s how it is, I guess I’ll have to save you! What kind of bartender would I be if you died of thirst on my watch?” Swerve grinned. The minibot produced another bottle and topped off both of their glasses. 

“Thanks!” Riptide happily slurped away. “Those Corellians really know their way around distilled fuel.” 

“They sure do!” Swerve agreed, settling back down on Riptide and sipping his drink through his own straw pipeline. After a few moments of hazy companionable silence, he spoke again. “Hey, Sharky?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks for staying to help restock. I know you wanted to go to the festival with ol’ Thunders.” 

“Clash is kinda hopeless, but he’ll be okay. I told him to send us pics of Phoneyclash. Since we haven’t heard anything yet, he probably never showed up. Besides, he knows that I promised to help you first. I love inventory days with you!” 

“What?!” Swerve laughed. “Are you crazy?! It’s so much work! We've been organizing canisters of fuel for hours! I’m exhausted!” 

“True. I’m beat.” The shark boat vented deeply and practically became one with the floor. “But it’s the only time I get to hang out with you. Just the two of us.” 

“Aww, come on!” Swerve elbowed him, a slight pink glow lighting up his cheeks. “That’s just the Corellian fire fuel talking.” 

“It is?” Riptide turned his head to stare at the tiny bubbles rising through his sunset-hued drink. He narrowed his golden optics. “I don’t hear anything.” 

“Nevermind.” Swerve chuckled. The motion transferred to Riptide’s frame again. 

“Hee hee! Tickles!” Riptide giggled. “But seriously, we never get to spend any time together. We work opposite shifts at the bar. Whenever there’s a special event, you’re always so busy. But no one comes around on restocking days, so it’s just us. I love it!” 

Swerve propped himself up on one elbow and stared at the sharkbot. “You’re too much.” 

“No.” Riptide flashed a shark tooth grin. “I’m Riptide!” 

“Oh my god!” Swerve laughed and flopped back down on to the floor. 

A peppy beat accompanied by a quirky keyboard melody rose above their laughter. 

“Is that a keytar?” Swerve quirked a brow. “Where is that coming from?” 

“Who cares? I love this song!” Riptide bobbed his head with the beat and started signing. 

_Put down your chainsaw and listen to me  
It's time for us to join in the fight   
It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys   
It's time to let the bedbugs bite_

“This is a real classic! Weird Al is truly a master of his craft!” Swerve chimed in with the second verse. 

_You better put all your eggs in one basket  
You better count your chickens before they hatch   
You better sell some wine before it's time   
You better find yourself an itch to scratch_

They both took turns singing along with the verses and belted out the refrain together with gusto. 

_Dare to be stupid  
Come on and dare to be stupid   
It's so easy to do   
Dare to be stupid   
We're all waiting for you   
Let's go _

“You know the funny thing,” Riptide paused his sing-along, “This is the same song that I set as the picture message alert on my datapad. What a coincidence!” Riptide enthusiastically resumed singing, ignoring Swerve as he repeatedly poked his side. 

_Dare to be stupid  
It's alright   
Dare to be stupid   
We can be stupid all night _

“OH PRIMUS!!” Riptide sat bolt upright, sending Swerve sprawling. Their empty glasses skittered across the floor and the straw pipelines exploded, pieces flying in all directions. “MY DATAPAD!!” 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!!” Swerve dusted himself off. 

“We have to find it!” Riptide rushed around frantically rummaging through empty boxes, following the sound of the music. “Thunders must have sent a picture of the bot pretending to be him! I’m dying to see who it is!!” 

“Over here!” Swerve crawled out from under a mound of debris that Riptide had just flung on him. The datapad in his hands continued to gleefully play “Dare to be Stupid” at full volume. 

“Gimme! Gimme!” Riptide leapt over a pile of boxes, tripping on the scattered trash. He tumbled over, knocking Swerve right off his feet. Riptide instinctively tucked the minibot against his chest as they rolled across the floor together. When they finally slid to a stop, Riptide sat up with Swerve in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the minibot and held the datapad out in front of both of them. “Ready?” 

“Don’t forget our bet!” Swerve grinned. 

“Yeah. Yeah. There’s no way you’re winning.” Riptide rolled his optics and swiped open his messaging app. “One picture message from Thunderclash! Aww Yis! Moment of truth!!” 

Riptide tapped open the picture. Both of their jaws dropped and they stared at the screen in shock. 

“No. Way.” Riptide’s shock slowly melted into joy and he fell over laughing. “I can’t believe it!” 

“You better believe it! What did I tell you?” Swerve elbowed him. “You owe me twenty shanix!” 

“Get out!” Riptide giggled from his spot sprawled on the floor. He waved his datapad. “How could you have possibly known?” 

“It’s a bartender’s business to know these things.” Swerve answered with a sly grin. “Stick around and I’ll teach you the signs.” 

“Really?! You mean it?” Riptide sat up, hope sparkling in his gold optics. 

“Yeah. Now put down the picture of the lovebots and help me clean up this mess we made.” 

“Awesome!” Riptide scrambled to his feet and set his datapad aside, still open to the message from Thunderclash. 

The picture glowing from the open datapad showed an ecstatically happy Thunderclash with a gigantic stuffed animal of some kind wrapped in one arm and cuddled in the other, none other than his one true crush, Rodimus Prime himself. The colorful festival lights glimmered off their metal flake paint work, shining in a multicolor rainbow, red and golds from Rodimus mixed with Thunderclash’s teal and cobalt. A broad grin stretched across Rodimus’ face, crinkling his cerulean optics, one arm flung around Thunderclash’s neck while the other obviously held the datapad out in front of them to take the picture. 

Riptide couldn’t wait to hear the whole story. It had to be good! Maybe Rodimus would even join them on their next surfing trip! Now he just had to convince Swerve to come along and bring the drinks. He glanced over at the message one more time and flashed a soft shark-toothed smile. 

“Thanks for all your help! Love, Thunderclash and Surfer Boi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I usually don't plan when I write. I just kinda roll with it and see where it goes. What started as a small prompt in a discord chat morphed into 18k words! This fic has been ultimate blast to write! I really appreciated all the support too!! 
> 
> Riptide would totally have all of Weird Al's music. 'Dare to be Stupid' even has the Transformers connection as it was in the 1986 animated movie!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> I appreciate your kudos and love reading your comments!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: [lush-specimen.tumblr.com](https://lush-specimen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
